


Sink and Drown

by LinusPearl



Series: Teal and Sugar [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, SouNagi Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusPearl/pseuds/LinusPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke grunts upon hearing the nickname, just for the sake of it. Then he nuzzles just under Nagisa’s jaw and his hot breath tingles on Nagisa’s skin. Nagisa bares his neck, eyes closing as shudders travel along his spine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sink and Drown

**Author's Note:**

> Here again with another SouNagi short, written for [SouNagi Week](http://sounagiweek.tumblr.com/) on tumblr with the prompt first time! I really enjoyed writing this one, and I hope you will too :3

Sousuke’s hands are warm and gentle on him. Nagisa threads his fingers through brown sweaty strands, one arm tightly wrapped around his broad shoulders. It feels a bit uncomfortable and yet Nagisa is happy, heart bursting with warmth.

“You okay?” Sousuke’s voice is a bit shaky.

Nagisa opens his eyes and  _kind worry_  is painted all over Sousuke’s face. Nagisa presses his forehead to his boyfriend’s, unable to stop the smile that curves his lips.

“I’m fine, Sou-chan.”

Sousuke grunts upon hearing the nickname,  **just for the sake of it**. Then he nuzzles just under Nagisa’s jaw and his hot breath tingles on Nagisa’s skin. Nagisa bares his neck, eyes closing as shudders travel along his spine.

“Tell me when you’re ready.” Sousuke murmurs between open mouthed kisses pressed on his throat.

After a short while, when the tremors in his thighs recede a bit, Nagisa simply nods and feeling Sousuke withdrawing tears a soft moan from his lips. The first few thrusts are mixed with a light burn that fades the more Sousuke moves.  _Nagisa’s light headed_ , barely aware of the sounds he’s making, focused on Sousuke.

He touches him, asks for kisses, caresses as far as his hands can reach. Those teal eyes that search his, the way Sousuke’s brows furrow in concentration, how his hands barely grip Nagisa’s narrow hips,  _as if he were afraid of breaking him_ , everything about Sousuke is clear to Nagisa.

His low belly burns and a loud gasp escapes him as Sousuke wraps his fingers around his untouched cock. Nagisa claws at Sousuke’s nape with one hand, the other flying up to grip the headboard.

“More...” Nagisa breathes out, back arching off of the bed.

**Sousuke complies** , and snaps his hips faster, buries himself deeper. It kicks air out of Nagisa’s lungs and it’s like drowning, somehow. But it’s pleasant, and Sousuke’s warm body connected to his is the only oxygen Nagisa needs right now. He breathes in as Sousuke crushes their lips together. Nagisa drags one of Sousuke’s hands from his hips and presses it just beneath his heart, fluttering wildly against his ribcage  _like a butterfly trapped in a glass jar_.

“Nagisa, Nagisa...” Sousuke’s voice rushes low and breathy in gentle waves over him.

Sousuke braces his free hand on the headboard, features slightly contorted as he struggles to keep his eyes open, and Nagisa gasps, fingers desperately digging in Sousuke’s hips. They both tense and orgasm rocks through them like thunder.

Nagisa looks up, Sousuke is tall and broad, towering him and his eyes shine and glint with every breath he takes. To Nagisa, it feels like he has sunk to the bottom of the ocean,  **every sound distant and soft** , light barely there. It feels peaceful and perfect. Nagisa reaches out to cup Sousuke’s cheek and his lover turns his face to tenderly press a kiss to his palm. As Sousuke’s lips move against his skin, Nagisa smiles and giggles.

“I love you too, Sou-chan.” Nagisa says, voice hoarse and shaky.

For a brief instant, Sousuke averts his eyes,  _pleasant pink blush painting his cheeks_. Then they’re back on Nagisa, piercing and honest, and Nagisa knows that this night is the first in a long series he wishes that’ll never end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and don't forget to tell me what you thought of it :3


End file.
